Stawberry and Biscuit
by Doki-Doki Doku
Summary: Connie and Steven one-shots as they come to my mind. K-plus just in case. Ideas/prompts welcome!
1. Lovesick

**AN: (This plays on the trope that only one half of a couple cooks well. Sorry if that offends you, but I gave you fair warning for the rest of the fic.) We have all seen Steven's awesome bagel sandwich making skills, and Connie is already good at too many things, so let's see what happens when she tries to cook.**

* * *

Connie was standing in front of the oven, waiting for the timer to go off. She had set it for the highest recommended time on the recipe to make sure that the egg was thoroughly cooked. She had decided to add in an extra egg in addition to the salt to substitute for sugar, which her parents would never buy. She had also added double the amount of cocoa powder, because she knew Steven liked chocolate. Finally, the timer went off, and she turned off the oven and pulled out the tray of chocolate cookies. If she was being honest, they were a bit drier looking and a tad darker than the photo on the online recipe, but they still smelled like the cocoa powder, if a bit smokey. Nevertheless, Steven would no doubt enjoy them, which was why she was up at 1:00a.m making these things without permission. She tipped the cookies into a box lined with parchment paper, and hid it behind her cereal in the cabinet. She couldn't wait to give them to Steven tomorrow!

"Hi Connie!" Steven excitedly greeted her at the door. She was wearing the same outfit she had when they had taken selfies together before the love letter incident. She was holding the cookies behind her back, but Steven had not noticed quite yet. "Hi Steven. Where are the Gems?" "Garnet's on an under-lava mission, Pearl and Peridot are at the barn, and Amethyst's in her room. What's that you are holding behind your back?" "Oh, you mean these? I made you cookies!" She opened the box, presenting it to Steven. "Want one?"

No, he did not particularly want one. The were burnt, and smelled acidic. But he couldn't tell her that. _Maybe just say I'll eat one later._ Oh, but she looked _so_ cute right now, he just couldn't turn her down. "Sure, I'll have some." Her smile brightened. Man, he was going to regret this. He grabbed not one, but two cookies, and bit into the first. It was awful. It was like someone had poured bitter cocoa powder on top of salted eggs, then smoked the whole thing on a grill. And that person was the one he had a crush on. Gah, why did she have to look so adorable right now?! He gulped, and shoved the remaining 1.5 cookies into his mouth, chewing quickly. "They're great, Connie. Now, do you want to play any games?"

As they played video games, Steven began to feel progressively nauseous. By the time Connie had to go, he had let her win the last few rounds just so that he didn't have to focus on the game too much through his pain. He could barely hold himself together as they said goodbye, and Connie nearly found him out, asking if he was ok. He said just a bit tired from all their fun, and she made him promise to get plenty of sleep that night. As soon as she was out of sight, he ran to the bathroom and vomited. A lot. Afterwards, he crawled into bed, not caring that he had had no dinner. Still, he had to rush to the bathroom two more times that night, and didn't really get to sleep until after 2:00a.m. Somehow, both Garnet and Pearl returned in between these bouts, and both were too tired from their days to do more than check on the sleeping, seemingly fine boy briefly before heading into their rooms. Steven rathered that they did not know of this anyways.

When he woke up, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and his stomache felt empty and still a bit painful. He slowly got up and groggily got ready for the day. As he managed to eat some toast for breakfast, Amethyst walked out of her room. "Mornin' Steven. Oh hey, cookies!" Indeed, Connie had left the chocolate flavored vomit biscuits on the counter. Before he could stop her, she grabbed one and shoved it in. Immediately, she ran to the trash can and spat it out. "Yuck, even _I_ wouldn't eat these. Why do you even have these, Steven?" He sighed. "Connie made them and gave them to me yesterday." "Then how come they're still here if they're so gross?" "I ate two of them and told her they were great." Amethyst had a mixture of pride and worry on her face. "Hardcore, dude. You a-ok?" It was at this moment that his cell rang. He looked at the caller id. _Connie._ He composed himself, and then answered. "Hi Connie." _Hi, Steven. I was wondering if I could come over again today. "_ Uh, no, sorry, uh, today's not a good day for..." _Really, you sure? ... Steven, are you feeling alr._ He didn't hear the rest, as the little toast he had eaten would not stay down in his cocoa tormented stomache. He tried his very best to hold the phone away as he vomited, but she still heard the sounds of his retching. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and returned the phone to his ear. A poor choice. _STEVEN ARE YOU OKAY? Is it a virus or something you... Steven, is this because of my cookies?_ He could hear the remorse in her voice, and he hated to be the one responsible. He told her the whole ugly truth about her cookies, layering in so many apologies that it took twice as long as it should have. _Steven, I'm so sorry. Even I thought they didn't look perfect when they were done, but I should have tasted one to make sure they were edible. I'm sorry, this is all my fa.._ "Connie. Today's not a good day, but come over tomorrow. I have an idea.

They were standing in front of the oven, waiting for the oven to go off. They had followed the online recipe exactly, and even added an extra dash of cinnamon, because he knew she liked it. Finally, the timer went off, and Connie turned off the oven while Steven grabbed the tray with an oven mit. The snickerdoodles looked every bit as good as the photos, and the cinnamon-vanilla scent wafting up from it smelled divine. After waiting for four rounds on the console, they each grabbed not one, but two cookies, and delightedly crammed the first into their mouths. It was delicious. After swallowing, they grinned at each other. "You know what, Steven? I like cooking together with you the best."


	2. Kyle Time

**AN: So we all remember Kevin hitting on Stevonnie? Well, it's mini-Kevin time, with Kevin's little brother Kyle hitting of Connie at school... The week of the school dance! Also, I'm guessing that Steven and Connie are around 11-12, so I'm just automatically working with that age group.**

* * *

Connie sighed as she pulled her dense math textbook out of her locker. She disliked school. The teachers were always explaining things over and over again to the entire class for just one person who didn't understand, especially in her 'advanced' math class, so lately she had taken to starting on her homework during these times. This freed up some time for her at-home sword practice. After hearing the abbreviated explaination, her mom had agreed to let her practice in her room, but only with a plastic sword. It was better than before, but know that school had started, she only got to go practice with Pearl on weekends. Or really, she could only go over to Steven's on weekends. She missed spending time with him. She thought about the things they had talked about last night on the phone, but unfortunately did not notice one of her classmates and ran into him. She dropped her books, and her lensless glasses fell off her face. She still made it a habit of wearing them to school so she wouldn't have to hear hundreds of people who barely knew her and that she barely knew ask her if she got contacts. The boy she had bumped into looked vaguely familiar with his green scarf, but she couldn't place him. He gave her a quick look-over, then smiled confidently. "Hey, sorry about that." He picked up her glasses and put them on her for her, no doubt thinking she needed them to see. This struck her as a bit overly intimate, but she let it slide. Before she had a chance to, he swooped down and picked up her textbook for her. "'Advanced math', huh. Looks like we're in the same class. I guess I'll see you there." As he walked away, Connie looked at the textbook he was carrying. 'Math course 1'. Liar.

 _Nailed it! I'll just hurry out of class, pretend to have been in there the whole time, then ask her._ Kyle was waiting impatiently to get out of class, not paying any attention to the teacher. Just when he thought he would try to slip out, the bell rang, and he leaped out his seat and rushed down the hallway, stopping in front of that cute girl's classroom. She walked out... And just kept walking!? How bad _was_ her vision? He cleared his throat, and she turned to face him. "So, how was your class?" What? "What do you mean, we were in the same..." "No, I saw your textbook." "Oh." _Quick recovery, quick recovery!_ "So, anyways, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the dance?" She looked surprised. No wonder, he was the best looking guy in the school. "The dance's this week? It's on Friday evening, right?" Wow, this was _not_ going according to plan. "Uh, yeah, it is, so..." "Okay, thanks. Sorry, but I wanted to go with someone else. Well, bye." She walked off, leaving behind a boy with a gaping mouth and a malfunctioning brain. _What. What. What just happened!? Rejected? WHAT?_ He finally composed himself. So, she was going with someone else? Then he would just take her back.

* * *

When Connie got home, she took advantage of her relatively new freedom to call Steven before doing her homework. He picked up on the second ring. "Hi Connie!" She was starting to get a little nervous, and she hadn't even asked him. "Hi, Steven. So, um, there's a, um, dance at my school and I was wondering if, um, you would want to come with me?" She was blushing, which was weird, because she was asking him as a friend... Right? "Sure! Sounds like fun! Just um, were you planning on us, you know, forming Stevonie?" "Oh. Oh, no, I didn't think about that." "Really, that's a bit... Unusual for you." "Sorry, it's just I found out about it today and I just got home from school so I didn't have time to. But I guess we'll just have to be diligent about making sure we don't fuse. So, meet up at my place on Friday, at seven?" "Yep. Sorry, I gotta go, Pearl needs me to get some tungsten or whatever." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." Her face was warm still. Well, it was natural, Steven was a boy, and she was at that age. But it wasn't like that. _Calm down, Connie. Now, for that science homework._

Laying down in bed, Connie's thoughts returned to the dance. She was so excited for it! This was going to be the longest week ever.j

* * *

Kyle had shown up at the dance, and had convinced his brother to come with him on the fact that someone's hot older sister could be there. Kevin was inside already, and Kyle was outside, seeing if the Cute Nerd would show up. He had just about given up, when her saw a bright light behind him. It was... A portal? And out of it came a pink lion, ridden by some chubby kid and... Cute Nerd girl? So _this_ was who she was talking about? And he got her a _lion_!? How did he even... _No, now is the time to show her what you're made of. To the dance floor!_ Kyle strutted in to the decorated gym. Sour Cream was DJing, and a lot of people were dancing already. Kyle started to show off with his dance moves, and quickly became the center of a crowd of kids... Except for two. The Cute and Lame duo were dancing together, not nearly as good as him. But, wait, was that kid... Glowing?

 _Bam_

Suddenly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was before him, dancing like an angel, wearing a tux top layered under a tank dress the same heavenly blue that Cute Nerd had been wearing. _NOTHING MADE SENSE THIS WEEK!_

 _"_ Hey, guys, I think you broke that kid." Sour Cream called out to the fusion, who immediately stopped dancing, looked at themselves, and split apart. But not before Kevin could see. So as Steven and Connie were apologizing to everyone and resuming their dancing, Kevin dragged his 'broken' little brother out of the gym, panicked from Stevonnie's momentary appearance.

"Hey Kevin? I think I'll need to rent a lion next time."

 **AN: Sorry for the wait! My utter laziness affects even my pastimes.**


	3. He would do it for her

**AN: A very short chapter to apologize for my inability to have inspiration and to soften the hiatus.**

* * *

Steven was in his room playing video games. The gems were working on the drill, and Pearl had made him stay home because of the drill incident.

"Not because I blame you, Steven, I just don't want you to get hurt." Classic Pearl.

He had reached the opening cutscene after the tutorial levels. There was a giant creature onscreen, the offspring of the evil wizard's magic.

"With this powerful creature, I will be able to rule the-" The creature then zapped him with a tentacle beam.

*Gasp* "Plot twists this soon!? Connie would love this!"

 **"Destroy... Humans... Destroy... Life... Destroy... EVERYTHING!"** The onscreen image began to shake. Then there was a bright flash of light.

"No, Patriciannaica!" The mage character that Steven was playing as called out to the helpful run away sword fighter, Patriciannaica. She had been quite helpful and had made the game quite easy. He was also curious to hear her backstory. Text appeared on the screen.

The Earth has been destroyed

Everyone you ever cared about is gone

But by some luck, a time spell of old was activated and you were sent back in time to one month ago

It is up to you now, young mage, to save the world!

It was an interesting plot with lots of potential, and seemed very promising, but suddenly Steven was not interested. He saved the game and shut it off. It was just too similar to the mega-fusion-experiment problem he had in real life. And Patriciannaica reminded him of Connie, with her awesome sword fighting skills. There wasn't a magic hourglass anymore, so he couldn't hope to have the same luck as in the game. He was only going to get one shot at this.

He fell back on his bed, not wanting to think about what would happen if he messed up. Another image of Connie popped into his head, her beautiful smile warming his heart.

He decided then that he would do anything it took to protect her. He would fight that monster to the death if he had to... Hopefully he wouldn't have to. But he would do it if it was the only way.

For that beautiful, fierce girl that had made him feel a way he couldn't quite describe for over a year now.

He would do it for her.


	4. Flowers and Hair

**AN: Sorry if I've been neglecting this guys! I really would appreciate any ideas or prompts you would want me to write about for you.**

* * *

Steven and Connie were sitting outside of his house, taking selfies again. The wind was blowing their hair, only Connie's getting in her face due to its longer length. She would try to tuck it behind her ears, but it refused to stay put. Finally resigning herself to the fact that today was not a good selfie day, she leaned back onto the soft grass and sighed.

"You know, Steven, I've been thinking I should cut my hair." The young boy disagreed immediately.

"Don't! You look so pretty with your long hair!" Connie blushed slightly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You really think so?" Steven stood up.

"Yeah! AND I have an idea for what to do with your hair!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Connie's hair was in a messy braid, with every flower the two could find stuffed into it. She looked at the mess, sighed, and began to remove the flowers.

"Connie, what are you doing!" The young girl simply giggled.

"It's fine, Steven, I just thought of a better idea." Soon, she held two flower crowns in her hands. Steven was impressed and excited, stars showing up in his eyes. She placed one on her head and one on his. The two began to giggle, as they were both thinking of the same thing.

"We shall not be conquered by your weed killer forces of evil!"

"Yeah, the flower kingdom's gonna win!"

Simply another beautiful, fun day for the two.


End file.
